Juna
For a list of the stories a player can tell Juna see Juna/Stories. Juna is a Guardian of Guthix that lives in the Lumbridge Swamp Caves. She is the guide character of the Tears of Guthix quest, and plays a role in the Goblin quest series. Players can talk to her to start the Tears of Guthix Distraction and Diversion. She will let them once every seven days, as long as they have gained 100,000 total experience points or 1 quest point in that week. History During the Third Age there was a great war among the gods. When Guthix awoke, he put a stop to the violence, then returned to sleep again. However, as he descended to the depths, he took pause to rest. Thinking of the destruction that had been brought on the world he created, Guthix wept and, as a result of his deep grief, the very rocks wept with him. Realising that his essence had become a part of the rocks, Guthix assigned Juna to guard the spot and judge who was worthy to enter. Over the many years since then, Juna has become a bit bored and loves to hear stories of the world above. Of course, the more experienced adventurers will just have that much more to talk to her about. Juna and Zanik After the quest The Chosen Commander, Juna can be spoken to and she will scold the player for helping Zanik defy the gods, but is not an enemy of them. Juna further explains that Guthix may believe that the player will benefit the Gods in the future, so has decided not to punish the player. When asked "I thought you and Zanik were friends?" she will say that they're friends no more and that she'll never deal with the blasphemer again. Ironically, by claiming that the player has betrayed all the gods by defeating Bandos, she is essentially betraying Guthix. If Bandos had been allowed to remain, it only seems logical that he would raise an army of goblins and such creatures, and repeat what happened on Yu'biusk upon Gielinor, destroying nature in the process. It is possible to argue that Guthix would not allow this to happen, but if this quest is set after While Guthix Sleeps, which the timing of release implies, Guthix no longer has the Stone of Jas, and cannot fulfill the Edicts of Guthix. This may, however, be very unlikely considering that the events of While Guthix Sleeps and The Chosen Commander are not entirely sequential, and a player could have completed The Chosen Commander beforehand (and very likely has, considering the high Quest Point requirement). Juna's apparent support for Bandos, the god of war, also seems inconsistent with her purportedly anti-war views, when she and the player agreed that war is good for "absolutely nothing". This however may just be a showcase of her belief in balance, as it can be said that she believes that gods have their powers to counteract the abilities of their followers to betray them (see under Trivia section). Furthermore, she stated that Zanik and the player have not respected the sovereignty of gods with their act. Basically saying that they can do what they please with their chosen subjects, since they are the god's property. In addition, Bandos was never technically on Gielinor, meaning that he did not violate the Edicts of Guthix. Therefore, the intervention was not necessary and he did not risk yet another God War, or similar. Juna and Zaros Juna has shown some contriversial feelings about the returning of Zaros. When speaking to Juna about The Temple at Senntisten quest, she will tell you that there is finally a "shift towards balance" in reconnecting the portal to communicate with Zaros. This would imply that she has no problem with his return. However, when speaking to her about The Firemaker's Curse quest, Juna says that she cannot look kindly upon the return of Zaros. This has caused much questioning about Juna's opinions towards Zaros. In a recent Postbag from the Hedge (Postbag 46), a player asks Juna why she seems to have these conflicting feelings. As a reply, Juna told a story about herself before and why she was made the Guardian of Guthix. At the end of the reply, she tells the player that her answer is hidden within her story, only to been found if the player has the heart to understand it. Her answer, despite some belief, is not literally "hidden" in the story needing to be decrypted, but the story itself is simply a referece to her beliefs. Juna believes that, while it is balance to have a connection with your god to still know they are spiritually with you (like she had with Guthix through his tears), that it is unbalanced to want your god to physically be with you. Trivia * There might be something else behind the story of the cave she doesn't know about. The Oracle hints about this, stating that: "The Great Snake of Guthix guards more than she knows," although this is possibly referring to the Stone of Jas, which is hidden in the chasm beneath her. However, if players choose to talk to her during the quest, she says she knew about both the Stone and its Guardian. * Juna seems to remember quite a few things from the distant past, but in a recent edition from Postbag from the hedge, she says she remembers nothing from being an animal. Interestingly enough, in a more recent Postbag, she remembers a full story about herself before she was made guardian. *When telling Juna about the war between Miscellania and Etceteria during the Royal Trouble quest she will say "War, what is it good for?" The player replies, "Absolutely nothing!" This is a reference to a song, 'War', by Edwinn Starr, which has the same lines in the song. *After telling Juna about Nomad's Requiem, she says," Impressive...Most impressive." This could be a reference to Darth Vader's famous line in Star Wars. *If you tell Juna about Recipe for Disaster, she replies "That evil wizard's time spells sent a ripple through the fabric of balance.". The time-distorting spells were actually the work of Gypsy Aris, not the Culinaromancer. Of course, it is possible that she was speaking of Gypsy Aris, seeing as the term "wizard" can be used as a unisex term to describe a user of magic, and Gypsy Aris could be considered "evil", especially in the eyes of a Guardian of Guthix, solely for disrupting the "fabric of balance". However, this might just be a misunderstanding on Jagex's part. *The Swan song and Love Story have the same 2 conversation boxes at the end. Only the first conversation differs. *Although Juna is a snake, and snakes have no eyelids, her chathead blinks. *Juna may be a reference to the Roman Goddess, Juno, who was the protector of the state, and Juna is the protector of the Tears of Guthix. nl:Juna fi:Juna Category:Quest NPCs Category:Tears of Guthix